Du bist nicht Sie
by AnnyAn
Summary: Severus trifft eine Frau die ihn an eine ehemalige Schülerin und große Liebe erinnert. Wird diese Frau es schaffen ihn Hermine Granger vergessen zu lassen?
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alle Personen aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. 

Diese Story ist nicht betagelesen, Sorry für die Rechtschreibfehler.

**_Du bist nicht Sie_**

**Kapitel 1**

Severus Snape saß in der Bar, in der er seit Schulanfang einmal wöchentlich seinen freien Abend verbrachte. Diese Bar war eigentlich mehr ein Bordell aber er hatte in all den Monaten, die er jetzt hierher kam, kein einziges Mal die Dienste einer der hier arbeiteten ‚Damen' in Anspruch genommen.

Er kam hier her um seinen Räumen und seiner Einsamkeit in Hogwarts zu entkommen aber dennoch in Ruhe seinen Whisky genießen zu können.

Hier in ‚Nick´s Bar' lief er nicht Gefahr erkannt und angesprochen zu werden. Die Mädchen die hier arbeiteten waren allesamt entweder Muggel oder Squibs, es war also ausgeschlossen, dass er hier unerwartet auf ehemalige Schülerinnen, die vom rechten Weg abgekommen waren, traf und die Kunden dieser Mädchen waren genauso wenig darauf aus erkannt zu werden wie er selbst.

Und so saß er einmal die Woche hier in diesem Lokal alleine an seinem Tisch und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Wie lange war er schon nicht mehr mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen, tja schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr, genau so lange wie es her war als er sich eingestehen musste, dass er sich in eine Schülerin verliebt hatte.

Es war, als sie für ihr letztes Jahr aus den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts kam und es war für ihn, als ob er sie das erste Mal sehen würde. Sie hatte sich über die Ferien sehr verändert. Sie war nicht nur erwachsen, sondern war zur richtigen Schönheit geworden, ihren brillanten Geist hatte er schon immer geschätzt und bewundert, wenn er dies auch nie zugegeben hätte. Sie war schließlich eine Schülerin aus dem Haus Gryffindor, dass sich mit seinem Haus Slytherin im Ewigen, mehr oder eher weniger fairen Kongruenzkampf befand.

„Hermine Granger"

Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren. Es war lächerlich aber heimlich hatte sie sich in sein Herz, seine Bewunderung und seine Träume geschlichen. Vor allem die Träume, von denen die meisten nicht gerade Jugendfrei waren nahm er ihr übel. Gott, sie war eine Schülerin von ihm und er sollte nichts anderes als das Kind in ihr sehen und nicht die Frau, die sich fast jede Nacht in seinen Träumen, voll Leidenschaft und mit lautem Gestöhne, unter ihm wand.

Er war sich seines Vergehens sehr wohl bewusst, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sie in ihrem letzten Jahr noch mehr ignoriert hatte als in den Jahren zuvor. Nur in ihrer aller letzten Woche in Hogwarts, als ihm bewusst wurde das er sie wahrscheinlich nach ihrer Schulzeit (wie die Meisten) nie wieder sehen würde, da gab er ihr unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand eine Strafarbeit auf und lies sie in seinem Kerker seinen Vorratsschrank ohne Magie säubern. Eine Arbeit für die sie fast vier Stunden benötigte.

Er war im Kerker unter dem Vorwand geblieben einen Trank brauen zu müssen und die ganze Zeit über beobachtete er sie, ihre flinken und geschmeidigen Bewegungen, ihr Gesicht welches sich durch die körperliche Arbeit gerötet hatte, die kleinen süßen Schweißperlen die sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatten.

Vier Stunden saß er da und beobachtete sie.

Vier Stunden in der sich seine Sehnsucht nach ihr ins unermessliche steigerte, vier Stunden in denen seine Frustration von Minute zu Minute größer wurde.

Was hatte er sich erwartet, dass sie ihm in seine Arme fallen würde und ihn mit Küssen überhäufen würde?

Er wusste er war kein Adonis, genauso wie er sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass er zwanzig Jahre älter ist als sie und dadurch in ihren Augen wahrscheinlich uralt sein musste.

Und dann war da noch eines, er war nicht nur der meist gefürchtete, sondern auch der meist gehassteste Lehrer in der Schule, was davon hätte Granger also dazu veranlassen sollen ihn zu lieben und zu begehren.

Nach vier Stunden schickte er sie zurück in ihren Turm, um anschließend alleine in sein Bett zu kriechen und sich schuldbewusst seinen Träumen hinzugeben.

Das war jetzt anderthalb Jahre her und die Sehnsucht nach ihr war vielleicht nicht mehr so quälend wie am Anfang aber die Träume waren geblieben.

Auf alle Fälle hatte er seit damals keine Frau mehr angerührt, aus dem Grund, weil es ihm einfach nicht mehr erstrebenswert erschien mit einer Frau zu schlafen die er nicht liebte und ganz leise fügte sein Unterbewusstsein hinzu: 'und die nicht Hermine Granger war'.

Er gab Nick hinter der Bar das Zeichen sein leeres Glas durch ein volles zu ersetzen. Eines wollte er noch trinken, bevor er sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen wollte.

Er sah kurz auf, als eine Hand ein neues Glas vor ihm nieder stellte und es traf ihn wie ein Blitz, da stand sie vor ihm, das war doch nicht möglich, wie sollte ein Mädchen wie Hermine hierher kommen, doch dann sah er genauer hin. Nein, das Mädchen war nicht Hermine Granger, sie könnte zwar ihre ältere Schwester sein aber sie war eindeutig nicht Hermine Granger.

Diese junge Frau hatte flammend rotes Haar und nicht Hermines braune buschige Locken und sie sah ihn aus großen stark geschminkten grünen Augen und nicht aus Hermines wunderschönen samtigen Rehbraunen Augen an.

Aber die zwei Frauen hatten die selbe süße Stupsnase, den selben wunderschönen sinnlich geschwungenen Mund und das selbe kleine spitze Kinn, welches Hermine so gerne stolz in die Höhe reckte.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

Sie schien das als Einladung zu sehen, denn sie lächelte ihm an, öffnete ihre Lippen und mit rauchiger Stimme sagte sie zu ihm: „Hallo ich bin Penny, wir kennen uns glaube ich noch nicht"

Severus konnte nichts sagen, er konnte sie nur anstarren, alle Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn waren verschwunden, er konnte nur auf das Gesicht starren das dem, nach dem er sich sehnte, so sehr ähnelte.

Sie schien das als weitere Einladung zu sehen, denn sie lies sich auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber nieder.

Nick sagte ihr zwar, dass dieser Kunde in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, aber vielleicht war er ja nur schüchtern und brauchte eine kleine Aufmunterung und somit schenkte sie ihm ihr breitestes und verführerischtestes Lächeln. Er war ein sehr ansprechender Mann, nicht wirklich schön aber man konnte sagen, dass er durchaus attraktiv war, seine schwarzen Augen und die ganze dunkle Aura die ihm umgab, er war genau der Typ Mann der ihr gefährlich werden konnte.

Aber in dem Moment als sie sich hinsetzte, da stand auch schon Nick neben ihr und zu dem Mann ihr gegenüber sprechend sagte Nick: "Herr Professor, wenn sie uns entschuldigen würden", er packte sie am Oberarm, zog sie hoch und zerrte sie ein paar Schritte von Severus weg, dann hörte er wie Nick zu Penny sagte: „Du bist bestellt worden"

„Aha, von wem?" War ihre Antwort.

„Malfoy"

Bei diesen Namen sah Severus zu ihr auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig um Penny zusammenzucken zu sehen, ihre Augen weiteten sich und trotzt ihres Make-up in ihrem Gesicht, konnte man sehen wie sie blass geworden war.

Ihr Ausdruck im Gesicht war die pure Panik.

„Bitte nicht Nick, bitte schick mich nicht noch einmal zu diesen Sadisten"

„Stell dich nicht so an Penny"

„Nick, du weist genau, als ich das letzte Mal bei diesem Schwein war, lag ich anschließend für 5 Tage im St. Mungos, bitte zwing mich nicht dazu" ihre Stimme überschlug sich und klang jetzt sehr flehendlich, doch Nick lies sich nicht erweichen.

„Komm schon Penny, du bist ja nicht die Erste die ich zu ihm schicke und es haben bis jetzt alle überlebt und er bezahlt euch ja nicht schlecht dafür, oder? Und die Rechnung von St. Mungos hat er auch bezahlt?"

Severus konnte in dem Gesicht der jungen Frau sehen, wie ihr Wiederstand brach und die Resignation siegte aber von ihren Augen konnte man noch immer ihre Angst ablesen.

Severus wusste nicht warum aber plötzlich stand er auf und trat zu Nick und dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu.

„Möchten sie zahlen Herr Professor?" Nick sah ihn fragenden an.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie ein halbwegs sauberes Zimmer für mich und die Dame hätten." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach Pennys Oberarm und zog sie etwas zu sich.

Man konnte richtig sehen, wie es in Nicks Gehirn anfing zu rattern. Malfoy hatte nicht direkt nach Penny gefragt, er hatte nur gesagt, er sollte ihm eines der Mädchen schicken. Und wenn Penny sich geschickt anstellen würde, könnte sie vielleicht aus diesem Hogwarts Professor einen Stammgast machen.

Nicks Mund verzog sich zu einem schleimigen Lächeln: „Aber natürlich Herr Professor." Er griff in eine Bauchtasche, die er immer umgebunden hatte und zog einen Schlüssel heraus auf dessen Anhänger eine große vier stand und reicht ihm Severus.

Als Severus allerdings danach greifen wollte zog Nick seine Hand mit dem Schlüssel wieder zurück. „Das macht zehn Galeonen für eine Stunde aber für zwanzig können sie, sie die ganze Nacht haben."

Seufzend griff Severus in seine Hosentasche, zog seinen Geldbeutel hervor und reichte zwanzig Galeonen an Nick weiter, der ihm jetzt breit grinsend und mit einer kurzen Verbeugung den Schlüssel aushändigte.

Ohne Nick noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, folgte er Penny die ihn nun an der Hand genommen hatte und die Stufen hinauf, in den ersten Stock wo sich die Zimmer befanden führte.

Severus folgte Penny bis zu der Zimmertür an der eine kleine goldene vier angebracht war. Er schloss die Türe auf und lies dem Mädchen den vortritt.

Es war ein kleines schmuddeliges Zimmer dessen Boden mit grünen Teppich ausgelegt war, vor dem Fenster hingen alte verblichene Vorhänge, in der Mitte stand ein großes Bett das auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und vor einem kalten Kamin stand ein alter verschlissener stoffbezogener Sessel.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin, danach lies er sich in den Sessel nieder und sah sich das Mädchen zum ersten Mal genauer von oben bis unten an.

Sie war sehr schlank, hatte wohlgeformte Beine, eine schmale Taille und für ihren schmalen Körper extrem große Brüste, Severus fragte sich kurz ob diese naturgewachsen waren oder ob da mit einem kleinen Schönheitszauber nachgeholfen wurde.

Ihre Füße steckten in hohen Sandalen, sie trug einen schwarzen Rock, der ihr locker an den Hüften hing und knapp unter ihren Po endete, Severus überlegte ob es überhaupt ein Rock oder vielleicht doch eher ein breiterer Gürtel war. Ihr flacher Bauch und ihre Taille waren frei, als Oberteil trug sie ein blassrosa ärmelloses Shirt welches knapp unter ihrer Brust endete und aussah als hätte es jemand einfach mit einer Schere abgeschnitten. Ihr tiefer und großzügiger Ausschnitt lies jeden erkennen was ihn erwartete, wenn sie diesen Fetzen auszog.

Penny stand vor diesen dunkelhaarigen Mann, den Nick mit Professor angesprochen hatte, lies sich von ihm betrachten und hoffte, dass ihm gefiel was er sah. Sie setzte ein laszives Lächeln auf und gurrte in einem sanften Ton: „Wie willst du mich haben Süßer?"

Severus starrte dem Mädchen schweigend in die Augen und umso länger er sie betrachtete umso weniger sah sie Hermine Granger ähnlich. Warum hatte er das getan? Was ging ihm dieses Mädchen an?

War es einfach der Name Malfoy und die Genugtuung ihm etwas vor der Nase wegschnappen zu können was ihm dazu bewogen hatte oder einfach der ängstliche Blick dieses Mädchen. Obwohl, was ging es ihm an, wenn Malfoy es etwas härter wollte, es war der Job des Mädchen, sie hatte sich für dieses Leben entschieden.

Penny seufzte innerlich als sie keine Antwort bekam. Also doch schüchtern, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er für Sex bezahlte, dass würde noch ein schönes Stück Arbeit werden. Langsam mit wiegenden Hüften ging sie auf ihn zu und als sie direkt vor ihm stand lies sie sich langsam auf ihre Knie nieder. Sie lächelte ihn an, beugte sich vor und fing an die Knöpfe seines Kragens zu öffnen. Doch sie hatte den ersten Knopf noch nicht offen als er sie stoppte und ihre Hände wieder sanft von seinem Körper entfernte, sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss.

Penny setzte sich zurück auf ihre Füße und war etwas ratlos, dann senkte sie den Kopf, legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie und sagte leise: „Wenn du eher auf Männer stehst, ich hab noch etwas Vielsafttrank und die Haare von verschiedenen Männern, du musst mir nur sagen auf welchen Typ du stehst."

Severus öffnete wieder die Augen und lächelte das Mädchen an, er nahm ihre Hände in seine führte sie zu seinem Mund und küsste jeden ihrer Handrücken. Danach erhob er sich und sagte: „Das Zimmer ist für die ganze Nacht bezahlt, wenn du willst kannst du dich ausschlafen, oder auch nicht, wie du willst."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und bevor Penny noch verstand was los war, disapparierte er.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Diese Story wird nicht sehr lange, höchstens drei bis vier Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße

Eure

AnnyAn


	2. Kapitel 2

Vielen lieben Dank an: Severina V. Snape, Iarethirwen, MissySnape, Ginny-the-Dark, Nadeshda und Mogli the Witch für Eure lieben Reviews. 

Mogli the Witch: Ich finde Severus ist eine der geeignetsten Figuren um über ihn zu schreiben, denn was wissen wir aus dem Canon schon von ihm? Wir kennen ihn da nur als Lehrer und vielleicht ein klein wenig als Spion aber über den privaten Severus erfahren wir so gut wie nichts. Irgendwie kann er alles sein, gut, böse, nett oder fies. Ich finde gerade das ist doch das reizvolle an ihm, man kann ihn den privaten Charakter geben den man gerade benötigt oder ihn so darstellen wie man ihn selber sehen möchte. Solange er als Lehrer und Spion so bleibt wie im Canon beschrieben, kann er doch gar nicht ooc sein, findest Du nicht?

So aber jetzt geht's los, viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte am Schluss das Review-schreiben nicht vergessen. ;o)

_**Du bist nicht Sie**_

**Kapitel 2**

Die nächsten vierzehn Tage kam Severus aus Hogwarts nicht raus. Die letzten Prüfungen vor Weihnacht waren abzuhalten und die Schüler waren wie immer, wenn Ferien vor der Türe standen, extrem überdreht, so das Severus die meiste Zeit seiner Freizeit mit dem überwachen von Strafarbeiten verbringen musste.

Aber seit gestern waren Ferien und da die Meisten Schüler sowie Lehrer Hogwarts verlassen hatten, war endlich Ruhe in den alten Mauern eingekehrt.

Severus hatte beschlossen seinen ersten freien Tag in Ruhe in Nick's Bar bei ein oder zwei Gläschen Feuerwhisky ausklingen zu lassen.

Er war eben in die Nokturngasse appariert und nur hundert Meter von seinem Ziel entfern, als plötzlich eine Kutsche an ihm vorbeirauschte. Er konnte sehen, wie sie vor Nick's Bar anhielt, eine Türe geöffnet wurde und ein Bündel aus dieser Türe geworfen wurde, bevor die Kutsche weiterbrauste.

Severus wollte schon weiter gehen, denn diese war für die Nokturngasse nicht unbedingt ein auffälliges Verhalten, als er aus dem Bündel ein leises Stöhnen und Wimmern hörte. Zögernd trat er näher, denn hier in dieser dubiosen Gegend konnte man nicht Vorsichtig genug sein. Das Bündel entpuppte sich als eine alte Decke, die um einen Menschlichen Körper geschlungen war.

Severus lüftete die Decke und drehte die Person die darin verhüllt war herum. Er erschauderte bei dem was er sah, denn er sah in das Gesicht von Penny. Er hätte sie fast nicht erkannt, sie war übel zugerichtet worden. Ihre beiden Augen waren dick rot aufgeschwollen und unter ihrem linken Auge klaffte eine blutende Platzwunde, ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt und ihre Nase war eindeutig gebrochen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht wirkte eher wie eine zur Brei geschlagene Masse.

An ihrem Hals konnte man eindeutig Würgemale erkennen, ihr ganzer Körper war mit roten Schlagmalen, Striemen und offenen blutenden Wunden übersäht. Sie musste innere Verletzungen haben, denn zwischen ihren Beinen sickerte unentwegt Blut und der Fleck auf der Decke wurde stetig größer.

Kurzentschlossen schlug er Penny wieder in die Decke, hob sie hoch und disapparierte mit ihr direkt ins St.Mungos-Hospital.

oooooooo

Seit gut einer halben Stunde saß Severus nun in dem Wartezimmer, vor dem Behandlungsraum in dem der Heiler und die Schwestern mit Penny verschwunden waren. Eigentlich wollte er Penny nur abgeben und wieder verschwinden, doch eine sehr resolute Schwester machte ihm eindeutig klar, dass er zu warten hatte und so hatte er Platz genommen und wartete. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann blieb er nicht nur wegen des eindeutigen Befehls der Schwester, sondern auch aus Interesse wie es Penny geht.

Severus stand auf, als sich die Türe zu dem Behandlungszimmer öffnete.

Der junge Heiler der heraus trat kam auf ihn zu: „Sie haben also Miss Parker her gebracht?" Der Mann im limonengrünen Umhang sah ihn musternd an. Er kannte Severus natürlich, schließlich hatte er, als Ravenclaw, sieben Jahre in Zaubertränke unter ihm gelitten. „Wenn man fragen darf, in welchem Verhältnis stehen sie zu Miss Parker?"

Severus wollte ihm gerade eine gepfefferte Antwort geben, wer war er denn, als eine junge Schwester auf sie zukam. „Heiler Pye, ich konnte eben diesen Mister Nick erreichen, aber er sagt er hätte keine Zeit Miss Parker abzuholen und er hätte jetzt über Weihnachten auch kein Zimmer für sie frei, wo sie sich erholen könnte. Er meint er wäre kein Erholungsheim und sie soll im St. Mungos bleibt."

„Könnte mir vielleicht irgendjemand sagen wie es Miss Parker geht, wenn ich schon dazu genötigt werde hier zu warten." Knurrte Severus sichtlich genervt.

Der junge Heiler sah ihn erstaunt an, so als hätte er Severus Anwesenheit bereits vergessen gehabt. „Professor Snape, Miss Parker ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, sie war schon des Öfteren wegen Verletzungen dieser Art bei uns und dieses Mal sieht es nicht einmal so schlimm aus. Wir konnten die Rippenbrüche so wie den Nasenbruch heilen und die offenen Wunden verschließen. Die Hämatome und Blutergüsse werden bis morgen wohl verschwunden sein."

Heiler Pye sah Severus sehr ernst in die Augen. „Etwas mehr Zeit zur Heilung werden wohl ihre Unterleibsverletzungen benötigen, darum sollte sie für drei Tage im Zauberschlaf bleiben und mindestens vier Tage nicht zur Arbeit gehen," er zog vielsagend sie Augenbrauen hoch, „wenn sie verstehen was ich meine?"

Der junge Heiler wandte sich an die junge Schwester die neben ihm stand und ihn anhimmelte. „Schwester Morbillia, fragen sie bitte im 'Asylheim zum magischen Squib' und im 'Obdachlosenheim für magische Geschöpfe' nach ob sie für drei Tage ein Bett für Miss Parker haben und vergessen sie nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass Miss Parker jemanden braucht, der ihr regelmäßig den Schlaftrank verabreicht."

Die junge Krankenschwester seufzte leise und nickte. „Ich werde es sofort erledigen." Sie drehte sich um und eilte davon.

„Wäre es nicht besser Miss Parker würde im Krankenhaus bleiben?" Fragte Severus erstaut darüber, das dieser Heiler wirklich gewillt war diese junge Frau auf die Straße zu setzten.

„Professor Snape, wir sind jetzt schon komplett überbelegt und übermorgen ist Weihnachten, dann werden auch noch die Fluchopfer von den diversen Familienstreitigkeiten dazukommen. Miss Parker benötigt keine medizinische Zuwendung mehr, sie braucht lediglich einen Platz zum schlafen."

Severus dachte nach und bevor er noch selber wusste wieso und warum sagte er: „Ich werde sie mitnehmen, ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

Erstaunt, sprachlos und mit offenem Mund sah Heiler Pye auf seinen ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Pye, sie wissen genau das es in Hogwarts genügend freie Betten gibt und ich wohl am besten in der Lage bin für Miss Parker den Schlaftrank zu brauen und sollte es dennoch irgendwelche Komplikationen geben, wird sich Madam Pomfrey sicherlich gerne um sie kümmern." Warf Severus leicht ungeduldig ein.

„Also, gut", kam es zögerlich von dem Heiler. „Aber darf ich sie nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass Miss Parker für die nächsten vier Tage keinen intimen Kontakt haben sollte."

„Pye." Fauchte Severus scharf und seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Schon gut, entschuldigen sie Professor." Pye zog seine Schultern hoch und seinen Kopf ein, er spürte richtig wie er schrumpfte und wieder zu dem elfjährigen Schüler wurde, der regelmäßig Alpträume vor jeder Zaubertrankprüfung hatte. „Ich werde sofort veranlassen, dass alles für sie hergerichtet wird." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in derselben Richtung wie schon Schwester Morbillia.

oooooooo

Severus hatte Penny in seine Privaträume gebracht, anfangs hatte er überlegt ob er sie nicht in die Krankenstation bringen sollte aber dann hatte er beschlossen die anderen Personen in Hogwarts nur einzuweihen, wenn es nicht anders möglich wäre.

Man hatte ihm Penny Parker als Schlafender übergeben und sie war bis jetzt nicht mehr erwacht. Er hatte sie in sein Bett gesteckt, die offenen Wunden und Blessuren waren verschwunden und nur rote Male zeigten wo sie noch vor ein paar Stunden waren.

Er betrachtete sie, wie sie so friedlich schlafend vor ihm lag. Sie war ungeschminkt und sah so zart und zerbrechlich aus, wie sie in seinen weißen Laken lag. Severus kam nicht umhin wieder die Ähnlichkeit zu Hermine Granger zu bemerken, nur das Penny Parker vielleicht die Aura einer traurigen Vergangenheit umgab.

Severus saß zwei Stunden neben dem Bett und sah ihr zu wie sie schlief, dann erhob er sich und ging in seinen Kerker um den Schlaftrank für Penny zu brauen.

oooooooo

Severus hatte sich das Sofa im Wohnzimmer für die Nacht hergerichtet, das Sofa war ungemütlich und ziemlich schmal. Eine Stunde lag er schon wach und fand keinen Schlaf. Er drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere bevor er es aufgab, die Decke zurückschlug und sich aufsetzte.

Es war doch idiotisch, sein Bett war breiter als ein normales Doppelbett und Penny war, egal wie man es sah, eine Nutte und hatte sicher schon schlimmeres mit einem Mann in einem Bett getan als nur zu schlafen. Es wäre sicher nicht der Fall das sie sich kompromittiert vorkommen würde.

Als er sich neben Penny ins Bett legte, seufzte sie leise. Er hatte ihr vor zwei Stunden ihre Portion Schlaftrank eingeflösst, nicht einmal eine von Dr. Filibusters lautknallende Feuerrakete hätte sie zurzeit wecken können.

Er streckte sich noch einmal, löschte das Licht und legte sich hin, als er auf einmal einen warmen Körper spürte, der sich an ihn schmiegte. Zuerst erstarrte er, doch dann dachte er sich 'Ach was soll's', er schloss den Arm um sie und die Nähe eines anderen Menschen genießend lies er sich in den Schlaf gleiten.

oooooooo

Die nächsten drei Tage ging dies so weiter, am vierten Tag in der früh erwachte Severus da er das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf der anderen Seite Penny liegen.

Sie lag in Seitenlage, barg ihren Kopf auf ihren aufgestützten Arm und lächelte ihn an: „Und wer bist du?"

Severus stöhnte auf als er auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass es noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr war. „Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape."

„Aha und Severus Snape, wie komme ich hier her und wo bin ich?" Flötete Penny weiter, aber es schien für sie nicht so ungewöhnlich zu sein, neben einem wildfremden Mann an einem unbekannten Ort aufzuwachen.

Severus setzte sich auf. „Du wurdest verletzt, ich habe dich gefunden und mitgenommen."

Penny schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, doch dann schien sie sich wieder zu erinnern, denn plötzlich stöhnte sie ein leisen: „Ach ja."

„Möchtest du zuerst ins Bad oder kann ich?" Fragte Severus noch leicht verschlafen.

„Nein geh nur", antwortete ihm Penny.

Als Severus zwanzig Minuten später frisch geduscht und in einer seiner üblichen schwarzen Robe wieder heraus kam sah man auf Pennys Gesicht die Erkenntnis aufleuchten und erfreut rief sie aus: „Du bist der Professor."

„Ja, mein Name ist Professor Snape und du bist hier auf Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts die Zaubererschule?" Fragte Penny neugierig.

„Ja", antwortete ihr Severus missgestimmt. Er war es nicht gewöhnt in aller Früh schon so viel zu reden, normalerweise war er vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee nicht ansprechbar.

Severus seufzte: „Miss Parker, ich habe ihnen im Bad Handtücher hergerichtet und die Hauselfen haben Anziehsachen, die Schülerinnen ausgemustert haben, hergebracht. Fühlen sie sich eingeladen mein Bad zu benutzten und wenn ihnen etwas von den Anziehsachen passt wäre es nett, wenn sie es anziehen würden. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit um das Frühstück kümmern." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er durch die Türe ins Wohnzimmer.

Penny sah ihn erstaunt nach, was für ein missmutiger Kerl. Sie erhob sich und ging ins Bad, sie tastete einige Minuten nach einem Lichtschalter und als sie keinen fand seufzte sie, sie war also in einem richtigen Zaubererhaus. Sie drehte sich um und folgte Severus ins Wohnzimmer.

Severus sah sie erstaunt an, als Penny immer noch im Spitalshemd im Wohnzimmer auftauchte. „Hat nichts von den Anziehsachen gepasst?" Fragte er sarkastisch.

„Nein es ist nur so, es ist finster im Bad, könntest du mir bitte Licht machen?"

Das knurren welches er leise ausstieß galt ihm selber, er hätte daran denken sollen. Als er allerdings sah wie Penny zusammenzuckte, beeilte er sich zu ihr zu sagen: „Aber selbstverständlich."

Er ging ins Bad und murmelte: „Lumos" und sofort erhellte sich der Raum, er nickte Penny zu und verließ wieder das Bad.

oooooooo

Sie blieben den ganzen Tag in seinen Räumen, er hatte ihr zwar kurz erklärt was vor drei Tagen geschehen war und was der Heiler angeordnet hatte aber sonst kam kein großartiges Gespräch in zu stande.

Penny hatte des Öfteren versucht ein Gespräch in gang zu bringen aber die kühle und abweisende Art von Severus lies sie es nach einiger Zeit aufgeben. Sie litt noch an den Nachwehen des Schlaftrankes und schlief immer wieder auf Severus Sofa an.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht als Penny, die auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, dadurch geweckt wurde, dass sie spürte wie sie von zwei starken Armen hoch gehoben wurden. Sie sah in die schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape der die sanft Lächelnd ansah und ihr leise zuflüsterte: „Zeit zum schlafen gehen, ich bringe sie ins Bett."

Penny kuschelte sich an ihn und kam nicht darum herum sich zu wundern wie sicher sie sich in den Armen dieses Mannes fühlte, obwohl sie ihn doch gar nicht richtig kannte.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo


End file.
